


infrared / ultraviolet (or what is visible to the naked eye)

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Blood and Injury, Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Touch-Starved, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: the tangling and untangling of isogai and asano
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Isogai Yuuma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: Asano Gakushuu Centric





	infrared / ultraviolet (or what is visible to the naked eye)

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is wasp! i finished my uni work today and as a treat, finished beta-ing the fic i finished last week ago!
> 
> isoasano (?) lots of potential... obvs this is angsty but like. thats how i find my groove with new ships. (also i cant pass up on asano angst)
> 
> one day i will write meta on gakushuu and his foils.....one day i tell u !!!!!

Gakushuu is first properly introduced to Isogai Yuuma during his first year of junior high. They’re both running for the position of student council president, for Class 1-A. They haven’t spoken much but Isogai ranked within the top 10 during midterms and always obtains full marks on his homework, regardless of subject.

“Oh? Are you running too?” He asks as they stand next to each other filling out the form. It’s an obvious question but Gakushuu identifies it as his attempt of polite small talk.

Gakushuu doesn’t do polite small talk- not to potential rivals.

“Yes,” He says rather coolly. “I was elected student council in elementary school so I figured this would be the natural progressive route.”

Isogai smiles warmly, the one he uses when speaking to teachers, his _polite_ one. “Ah, so was I,” He posts his completed form in the ballot box, something that isn’t mean spirited and yet Gakushuu takes it as a threat from the other boy. “That’s good. It means which ever one of us is elected, we’ll still do a good job!”

His aura is nauseatingly positive; it makes Gakushuu irritated. This was a competition, a battle between the two of them, with the best man coming out on top. Gakushuu finishes his own form, signing his name a bit heavier handed than usual and slips it into the box. “Yes, well. Best of luck to you.” He practically seethes.

“You too!” That smile again. Gakushuu feels a finger twitch.

He wins the student council election, becoming one of the class representatives for Class 1-A but the victory rings hollow; he did not win due to merit but because of nepotism. He’d read Isogai’s proposed ideas, had seen his speech, had heard the conviction and charisma in his voice.. He was on equal footing with Gakushuu, a true natural leader. Gakushuu knows he only won because when he had said his name, _Asano Gakushuu,_ the crowd of students widened their eyes, creeping a glance over to where the principal had sat. He had won due to _fear._ He allows himself to theorise if he would’ve won if he hadn’t been an Asano.

The principal knows as much, keeping quiet on the way back to their house. The only thing he says to him that night is “Congratulations on your win, representative Asano.”, violet eyes undeniably a shade of mulled wine red.

Gakushuu feels icy hands claw at his back, creeping up his back. He shakes them away and thanks the principal, his voice even as he speaks. 

Gakushuu might’ve won the battle but clearly, he’d lost the war.

It doesn’t matter; he still made student council. He’s still a first year though, so he finds himself sitting quietly while the upperclassmen bicker among themselves. The current president, a stony-faced girl with a square jaw, tries her best. She commands others well, like a war strategist and yet, she’s short of success at every corner. Gakushuu identifies the problem; the people she surrounds herself with.

He won’t make that mistake. He decides to only align himself with those in A Class; doesn’t need to associate with any of the ‘lower class’, doesn’t need to add fuel to his father’s pyre. He manages to rule out some immediately; Akabane, all bark and all bite like a disobedient mutt is an obvious no, Mina’s grades are near the bottom end of 1-A- she won’t do, Takebayashi is too much of freak for Gakushuu’s social status to fix.

He selects 4 candidates, all of them with status and _money._ Exams are divided into 5 areas. While Gakushuu is more than confident in all 5 areas but, much to the principal’s disappointment, he is only human, can’t spread himself too thin.

The 4 boys he selects for his ‘inner circle’ are all here to help cover Gakushuu’s weaknesses. Seo is an arrogant bastard, which inevitably will be his own demise, but he’s recently studied in America for a year so Gakushuu will strike while the iron is hot. Koyama is a snivelling, decrepit sight of a boy, back hunched and long hair greasy but Gakushuu sees the light in the dark, can sense a sharp mind under all that gunk. It’s a fixer-upper pet project but Gakushuu’s been helping to restore old paintings since he was little. Araki’s quiet and keeps to himself, to his broadcasting equipment. He’s generally more well-liked than Seo and Koyama, all polite ( _like Isogai_ , his mind screams) but with none of the warmness. His father is a high up in one of the major news corporations and Araki, not so subtly drops, that he knows _all_ the insider scoops. Sakakibara is a ditzy airhead, who’s watched one too many sappy romance films. His translations of Japanese epics, while correct, are flowery and overtly flirtatious. He goes from girl to girl to girl to boy to girl to boy to- you get the idea. Despite both his wealth and popularity in the school, he’s a loner with no real friends. Gakushuu doesn’t mind playing the part.

He ‘befriends’ the other four slowly, as to not arouse suspicion from the principal. The easiest is Koyama, who desperately claws at the higher social status Gakushuu dangles in front of him. The hardest is Seo, who’s as stubborn as he is mean spirited. With a little bit of time and careful planning, it works. In the end of first year exams, they snag the top 5 spots. Isogai scores 12th and still looks as pleased as Gakushuu, who scored 1st.

“How can he be so happy?” He grumbles to himself, watching from the end of the hallway as Isogai chats to a ginger boy with long hair.

He had meant for no one to hear that, used to the benefits that keeping to yourself brings. Seo, eager to shit on other’s happiness, snorts.

“Some people must be content with being losers,” He sneers, eyes narrowing at the ginger boy who has an arm around Isogai. “If he keeps that up, he’ll end up in E Class.”

Gakushuu mulls on that idea for a while; Isogai in E Class. It doesn’t fit, doesn’t add up, doesn’t follow his plans. He tells Sakakibara that much as they walk home that day after school.

Sakakibara laughs. “Seo said that hours ago.”

“I know. I’ve been thinking on it,” Gakushuu clicks his tongue. “Isogai is unusual, yes, but not E Class material. He’s on par with Araki in terms of Social Science.”

Sakakibara tells him to stop reading into it some much, to stop focusing so much on school and tells him to relax, that now they have holidays, they have time off. Gakushuu doesn’t say anything in response and allows Sakakibara to babble about where he’s jetting to over the break.

Gakushuu had picked the other Virtuoso’s (a nickname given to them by some girl from B Class) for their individual intelligence in a singular subject; it would be foolish to expect them to have Gakushuu’s drive and intensive work schedule. They don’t have his determination, his expectations. They don’t have the principal as a father, don’t have a security camera breathing down their neck at all times.

In second year of junior high, he applies for student council president, much to the amusement of his upperclassmen, who don’t hide their sneers. Their disbelieving smiles are replaced with ones of shock when he ends up winning. His classmates cheer and Isogai gives him a hearty congratulations; he looks genuinely happy for Gakushuu.

After student council president elections comes the student council representatives’ vote. The other four Virtuoso’s all run for the male representative of 2-A, as does Isogai. As Gakushuu probably should’ve expected, it’s Isogai who wins the elusive spot, honey gold eyes sparkling as his name’s announced. Koyama snaps his pen in half and seethes why didn’t Gakushuu rig it in favour of one of them, his ink-stained hand twitching violently.

“Oh, please,” Gakushuu sneers at them, arms crossed. “What kind of student council president would I be if I elected the cabinet, instead of letting the student body decide?”

Araki furrows his brow softly at that. “You’re supposed to be our friend,” He says quietly. “Friends look out for each other.”

Gakushuu wants to laugh, _as if they were friends!_ But he realises that Araki is right. They, technically, are his friends. They’re who he spends all his time with who he eats with at lunch, who he has on private social media, who he walks home with. His head spins like a roulette wheel and doesn’t stop spinning until he finds himself in the principal’s office. He hands Gakushuu a red armband.

“I expect a great many things, Asano,” The principal’s voice has always been a deep one, but it’s amplified in the vastness of the office. “Do not let me down.”

“But of course, principal,” Gakushuu pins the armband around his sleeve and his heart swells. His hair, his eyes, his mannerisms, his grades, his armband- all show he’s different, not like the rest. “I will lead my peers to victory.”

“See to it that you do,” The principal turns away in his chair, wanting to look out over the school rather than looking at Gakushuu. He’s used to that, coming second. It’s Kunugigoaka first, then him. “Need I remind you how thoroughly I despise failure?”

Gakushuu plays off the inhale of breath he takes by laughing softly; it’s a mirage they can both see through. “That’s not necessary, principal. You know better than anyone how I hate to repeat lessons.”

In his first student council meeting as president, he establishes two new positions: a Secretary and Assembly Chair. While it is to help alleviate his responsibilities ever so slightly, it’s mostly to get the other Virtuoso’s and principal off his back. Hiding behind the sheer curtain of democracy, he announces he’s narrowed down a few suitable candidates for these positions and that he believes the student council should be left to choose. _Carrot and stick._

The list is mostly students from the A Classes with one girl from 2-B who been her class representative for the past two years.

When the list makes it way to Isogai, he looks at it and then at Gakushuu. There’s a look in his eyes, not unlike the principal’s. While Sakakibara, Akabane, Araki attempt to figure Gakushuu out, there’s a few that see right through him, like a glass pane. Isogai doesn’t raise an objection to the list (no one does) but he’s got Gakushuu figured out. It annoys Gakushuu so much that he has to force a wide smile when Sakakibara and Seo are chosen for the new positions.

After first semester finals, where he had still achieved the top score but had still performed _poorly_ in Social Science and English, he storms out of his house. The principal watches from the doorway, smug that he managed to rile up Gakushuu, like it’s some sort of game to him. Gakushuu doesn’t look back; he won’t give him that satisfaction.

Like a child, he wanders aimlessly around town, trying to calm himself down. He doesn’t want to bother any of the Virtuoso’s, lest he get even angrier. He decides to visit a small café, a good few miles away from where he lives. It’s open later than most, as it’s a key staple in the local community. When he visits, the café is empty except for a man with strong, dark eyes who’s reading through documents and a ginger boy, who’s clearly from Kunugigoaka, if his messy uniform is to go by. Gakushuu doesn’t know him.

He’s chatting away, seemingly to himself until Gakushuu turns the corner and-

Oh.

The words die in the other boy’s throat and it’s only then Gakushuu recognises him- Maehara from the football team. Which would mean-

_Oh._

Isogai is dressed, not in his usual pristine school regulation blazer but in an apron and long-sleeved shirt, holding a tray.

The anger subsides, like a wave retreating back into the ocean and shifts into smugness. From the hunted to the hunter. He’s still in a state of panic so his next words are slightly more robotic than he intends to be.

“Holding a job while enrolled at Kunugigoaka is against the school rules.” He recites.

Isogai looks like a deer caught in headlights, too stunned to speak. He sets down the tray he was holding and Gakushuu notices his hands are shaking, albeit he’s hiding it very well. Maehara gets up slightly from his chair, speaking for him. “Can’t you make an exception?” He’s not as well-spoken as Isogai, his pronunciation choppy. Gakushuu chops that up to Maehara’s permanent residence in D Class.

Gakushuu’s voice is tight. “No exceptions.”

“Asano, _please,”_ Isogai’s voice is small. “My mother, she’s ill and I have to-, I have family to look after.”

He allows himself a smirk; anything to hide his own weakness. “You know the Principal might just expel you. Holding a job always has and is-“ He starts but a blur of orange cuts him off.

He’s acutely aware that Maehara just punched him. Or tried to at least; he’s much too slow. Gakushuu side steps it and catches the other’s wrist, squeezing maybe a little too hard. Maehara’s eyes are wide, his fingers jumpy.

“ _Maehara!”_ Isogai fumes, shock melting away to form anger. “Why would you-!” He focuses his eyes on Gakushuu. “Asano, I am so sorry-“

“Save it,” He cuts Isogai off, keeping his tone even. Maehara wiggles his hand free, massaging his wrist. He doesn’t say anything, but he shrinks under Isogai’s gaze. “I could have you expelled for that!”

Maehara doesn’t back down, eyes like thunder. “Do your worst.” He sneers, pulling a face reminiscent of Seo’s permanent scowl.

This infuriates Isogai even more. “Hiroto!”

There’s a weird Mexican stand off between the three; if this hadn’t been Isogai’s place of employment, he might’ve betted on a fight breaking out. It’s Isogai who steps down first, running a hand through his hair. “I finish in 15. Can we talk about this then?” His voice is steady, but his tone is slightly higher in pitch than usual.

Gakushuu supposes he can waste 15 minutes. It gives him time to recompose himself, form a speech, red adjust his slipping mask. He, however, does not want to wait with Isogai’s guard dog giving him the evils the whole time. “Maehara. I will overlook your little stunt if you leave now.”

Maehara tries to object but the look in Isogai’s eyes are even more dangerous than the one Maehara had earlier. He grabs his discarded cardigan and storms out of the café, almost bumping into other patrons.

“Please don’t expel Maehara,” Is the first thing that comes out of Isogai’s mouth once his shift had finished. “He wasn’t thinking straight, he’s not a violent person.” He pleads.

Gakushuu knows he’s telling the truth; the punch Maehara had tried to throw was a pathetic attempt. However, Maehara’s not why he’s here, sitting in a dingy café late at night. He still doesn’t know if he’ll keep his word; Maehara _did_ deserve to be considered for expulsion after what he did. “And what about yourself?”

Isogai shifts opposite him. “I…understand my punishment,” He looks dejected but not miserable. “I just really needed the money. You see-“

Gakushuu’s in no mood for sob stories, deciding to mentally tune out. A small part of him, the angel on his shoulder, listens in and mentions how expelling Isogai is the morally wrong thing to do, that Isogai is a well respected student of A Class with no previous misdemeanours, that Gakushuu should turn the other way in this scenario. The devil sounds like the principal, reminding him there are rules for a reason. The voices blend together before fading into nothing; Gakushuu doesn’t need anyone but himself to make decisions.

“I will discuss this further with the principal,” It’s a small lie (read: huge). The principal has been meddling enough in the student council; Gakushuu believes some degrees of separation are necessary. He stands up from his chair. “I suggest you terminate your position of employment here. And help keep others in line.”

When he gets back home, the principal is waiting for him. He expects Gakushuu to be all rage, spitting and kicking and screaming. Gakushuu won’t let him see through his disguise again; wearing a neutral face as he speaks. “Good evening, principal.”

The principal gives him a distant look and doesn’t speak to him further. At least when Gakushuu loses he takes it on the chest, instead of running away with his tail between his legs.

In the end, he doesn’t have the courage to have Isogai expelled. A small part of him sees the flicker of greatness beneath the kind exterior. He, instead, sends Isogai to E Class, stripping him of his position on the student council. Isogai doesn’t object (obviously) but his friend, Maehara does. He’s jumpy and Gakushuu feels rage burn within him as they prepare for a match against another school. Maehara’s clearly emotionally immature, doesn’t know how to control himself and ends up kicking the ball in the direction of the crowd, breaking a girl from 1-B’s glasses.

The principal wants to expel Maehara but a flash of Isogai’s face in Gakushuu’s mind changes his vote on what to do. “Send him to E Class,” He suggests, over a quiet dinner. “He clearly has anger issues; let him sort it out in the End Class.”

The principal doesn’t reply but clearly agrees, as Maehara’s sent to E Class without a second thought. Gakushuu allows a sigh of relief. No longer would the likes of Isogai, with his honey gold eyes and porcelain skin, or his loser friend, Maehara, distract him anymore.

Before his final year at Kunugigoaka Junior High, two things happen in quick succession of each other.

First- he achieves the highest mark in entrance exams. Not just in Kunugigoaka, not just in his district but in _Japan._ That announcement makes him a little light-headed as well as the celebration the other Virtuoso’s organise for him, but he’s promptly brought back to Earth by the principal’s cutting words.

“It took you long enough.” Says the pools of merlot and Gakushuu fights hard to keep his head above the water.

Second- the moon explodes.

“Somethings up,” Gakushuu notices, before his first address as student council president (2 years in a row!) The air is heavier than usual and the principal’s posture is so rigid he might snap in half if he bends over. “Something’s wrong.”

Sakakibara chalks it down to nerves, shaking his head dismissively. “It is our last year after all,” He leans against the wall. “Man. Feels like just yesterday you spoke to me and asked to be friends.”

“You mean minion.” Gakushuu corrects.

Sakakibara laughs, long used to Gakushuu’s… unique way of being friendly. “Sure, sure,” He flicks at Gakushuu’s armband. “You love me really.”

During Gakushuu’s speech, he finds his eyes trailing back to E Class. They stick out like sore thumbs, with most of them wearing the school cardigan or their blazers unbuttoned. In a sea of blondes, gingers, greens, and blues- he spots the cowlick of brown. Isogai returns his gaze; he doesn’t flash his usual polite smile. No. There’s contempt in his eyes.

Let Isogai hate him. Gakushuu’s pretty sure he hates him too.

Gakushuu _is_ sure he hates E Class at least. They’re supposed to be on the bottom, to act as a foundation for the strong. Every other year, they fall into line, play the part required of them. But this year…something’s different. There’s fire in their engines, burning bright as they push through the Kunugigoaka school system. Gakushuu’s not sure if it’s because of the new students (in particular, one Akabane) or the new hires (an octopus, if the rumours are to be believed) but the flame of rebellion flickers deep within them. It’s not unlike the glint in Isogai’s eyes.

The principal’s walking a fine line, Gakushuu observes. He seems to hold E Class in high regards this year, always sneaking off to see them or meeting with those teachers. Gakushuu asks him for the reason for his new fascination but the principal hides behind his iron curtain once more, ending the conversation with the usual mention of Gakushuu becoming his corporate slave.

At the same time, the principal enforces the same rhetoric as always, that the weak exist to cower under the strong, that A Class will prevail, and E Class will lose. Gakushuu’s used to the principal’s mixed signals but even this is too confusing.

Gakushuu finds himself scrambling against a steep learning curve, trying so desperately to manage the principal’s expectations, the mystery of E Class and keeping up his own grades. He snags top spot in the finals but then A Class loses the bet. And ultimately, A Class’ loss is his loss. The principal reminds him of such.

One night, when the air in the Asano household is thick enough to be suffocating, Gakushuu storms out again, his hands violently shaking as the cut on his knuckle throbs. He focuses on his breathing, in and out, in and out and finds himself outside of the café that Isogai used to work at.

He stands outside the door for a while, debating whether or not he should go in- it’s kinda cold outside. His hand ghosts over the handle, breath clouding up the glass. But he decides against it. The café is a bad omen, and he has no money on him and no reason to be there. He should be home.

He’s walking home when a bell jingles behind him; the café door is open; his name is called in a polite yet worried tone. Gakushuu shouldn’t look, should just keep walking, home ( _the principal is expecting you_ ) but he doesn’t because he can’t do anything right. He spins on his heels and finds himself face to face with Isogai, dressed in the café’s uniform.

Gakushuu’s head is too fried to properly compute what’s happening but Isogai ushers him into the empty café and sits him down a booth. He rushes off and returns with a first aid box and Gakushuu looks down at his hand and oh. Okay. That makes sense. There hadn’t been that much blood when he’d left.

Isogai cleans his wounds, hands steady and gaze focused. Gakushuu watches as the slender digits elegantly wrap a bandage around his knuckles. Isogai’s leans forward in the booth, an antiseptic wipe in hand.

“Can I…?” He whispers, before gently ghosting the wipe above Gakushuu’s eyebrow. Isogai clasps the other’s face, as to balance himself and Gakushuu feels his breath leave his lungs. Maybe it’s the fact that Isogai’s hands are smooth and warm or maybe it’s the fact his face is still whipped red from the biting cold or maybe it’s the fact no one has touched him in a good few years but. God. It’s like electricity. Gakushuu lets his eyes flutter shut and focuses his mind on the static feeling of Isogai’s hand on his cheek.

Isogai finishes looking after Gakushuu’s wounds and sets down a tea pot and two cups. Gakushuu’s heart hammers in his chest as he wraps his hands around the cup of tea he’s given. The heat burns his cold fingers, but his mind is reeling, too distracted to pick up on pain. He doesn’t drink the tea and neither does Isogai.

Gakushuu eventually manages out a weak “Why.”. It’s not a question so much as it is a lament.

Isogai meets his eye and _ah._ That look… It’s not Isogai’s usual determination or his compassion or his friendliness. It’s pity. Isogai feels _bad_ for him. The realisation causes Gakushuu’s blood to go icy, his fingers growing cold once more despite the hot cup of tea in front of him.

Gakushuu is not the person Isogai thinks he is. Isogai, lovely and perfect Isogai, sees the good in everyone, believes in people. He thinks that, deep down, there’s a nicer Gakushuu, one that isn’t bitter and spiteful. Isogai thinks he can see that Gakushuu, wants everyone else (including Gakushuu) to see that Gakushuu. Gakushuu hates that notion. He’s spent his entire life as somewhat of an outcast, getting weird stares from his peers and teachers alike. In the principal’s classroom (his home), there has been no room for whimsical ideas such as camaraderie, compassion, or kindness. Only competitiveness, anger, and _hatred_.

Gakushuu may dance around friendships, keeping the Virtuoso’s at alternative lengths depending on how he’s feeling at the time but Gakushuu is well versed with animosity. He knows how to make Isogai hate him.

Ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach, he lets the other Virtuoso’s in on this new information, leaving out the part where it was actually him who saw Isogai. They stroll into the café, watching as Isogai’s friend’s faces drop off they notice them. Isogai looks horrified, almost dropping the tray he’s holding.

Koyama sneers something nasty, with Seo’s ugly laugh following it. Gakushuu doesn’t say anything until Isogai, his voice barely a whisper, asks to speak outside.

The rest of Isogai’s friends, all students of E Class, give the Virtuoso’s dirty looks, with Maehara about to combust. They beg for Isogai to have another chance, another shot. Gakushuu mulls it over; Isogai has been beat down time and time again and yet, he still manages to stand on two feet. An old lesson from the principal rings through his head- _sometimes people must be destroyed from the inside out._ Isogai gets his strength from his friends; Gakushuu needs to remove that support. He’ll see to it that Isogai never throws any more spanners into the well-oiled machine that is ~~his life~~ Kunugigoaka.

He challenges Isogai (and E Class) to a not so friendly game of pole toppling. It’s not the most common sporting activity (even he’s never had a game before) so that means they’ll be on equal footing. Isogai might rival him in every way but Gakushuu will be sure to fairly knock him off this stage that they both share.

His friends object but Isogai accepts to the bet, his voice quivering as he speaks. It’s not from fear or grief but _rage._

The principal doesn’t have faith in him, which somehow hurts more than any physical blow he’s dealt. He wants some foreign exchange students to come help out at the pole toppling event; Gakushuu reads once over their files, all huge buff teenagers. His eyebrow twitches automatically at it. Gakushuu’s emotions are running at an all-time high so he can’t help but blurt out “Have some confidence in me, _principal_.”

“You have proved this year that you are not to be trusted,” The principal’s voice is even but deep. “Clearly, this event cannot operate successfully with you solely at its helm.”

“So, you’re flying in babysitters for me?” He spits. “I wanted this to be fair and square, to crush E Class once and for all. The foreign exchange students will ruin that.”

The principal raises an eyebrow. “Why do you insist on playing fair?”

“Because-“ Gakushuu starts, flexing his fingers in an orderly fashion. “If I win with an unfair advantage, I haven’t truly won.”

Centipedes scuttle around behind the principal’s eyes, curling around his frontal lobe and latching on. “And that’s why you’ll never exceed me. You believe in commodities such as ‘fairness’,” He shakes his head. “This world is always going to be stacked against you. Therefore, there is no reason as to lower your chances of winning. Do you want to lose, Student Council President?”

Gakushuu grits his teeth. “If I win unfairly, the victory is void. Others, including my followers, will chalk it up to the advantage rather than my skills,” He takes a deep breath in, the car air hot and heavy. Gakushuu sees an opportunity to strike. “Perhaps, lower forms of beings such as yourself need to rely on dirty, underhanded tactics but I don’t see a need to stoop so low. I will win the sports festival on my _own_ merit.”

The principal crosses his legs. “And if you don’t? If you play fairly, you lose fairly. If you are defeated in this event then you really are a pathetic excuse of a son,” The car pulls up to the school. Gakushuu’s never been so grateful to see the monolith. “See to it that you invite the foreign exchange students. It will promote good multiculturalism.”

“And if I don’t?”

The principal’s eyes darken and Gakushuu’s throat becomes scratchy. “I don’t have to tell you twice.” And with that, he exits the car, door slamming behind him. Gakushuu lets out a small scream and leaves the car himself, the foreign exchange student’s details scrunched up in his hand.  
  


He slams the paper down on Araki’s desk, hard enough for the table to jitter around. Araki blinks confusedly. “What’s this?”

“Invite these students for the pole toppling event,” He seethes, jaw sore before he remembers he’s speaking to his friend. “ _Please._ ”

The foreign exchange students are the most comical looking 15-year olds Gakushuu’s ever seen. They’re easily all taller than every other student at Kunugigoaka and then ever broader than the principal. Gakushuu actually has to crane his neck to speak to the American one, Kevin. It infuriates him that he must stoop so low, use such obviously unfair odds but the principal demands it of him and so he must comply.

The presence of the foreign exchange students is enough to unsettle most of E Class, bar some. Like Isogai, who keeps an even gaze ahead of him. He’s driven but his hand is on the gear stick, feet on the pedals; he’s in control.

It seems to be going well. E Class try a basic distractive manoeuvre before swarming at the base of the A Class pole. One of the little gremlins reaches for his shirt. Gakushuu twists his wrist in a horrible way (the sound of his blood pounding in his ears blocks out the snap) and kicks the other’s friend of the pole, body flying like a ragdoll. He ascends to the top of the pole and looks down on E Class. Isogai looks up at him and God. He really hasn’t changed, still the same boy he met at that first student council elections. Hair still fluffy, albeit longer, skin still like porcelain; a doll.

Gakushuu snaps himself out of his own reverie. “We’re standing on the same stage. Are you really so foolish to think you won’t be knocked off of it?”

Isogai doesn’t reply but gives him a smirk, eyes crinkling at the corners. He shouts out to a classmate, one at the other side of the playing field and Gakushuu watches in abject horror as this little _shit_ launches himself towards the A Class pole. His foot connects with the pole and while that E Class whelp has definitely broken his ankle, the force is enough to displace the pole.

And then, just like that, he’s falling, the pole slipping away from his grasp. He’s quite high up so the fall lasts long enough for his heart to leave his body. Just before he hits the ground, he meets Isogai’s gaze. The vortexes of honey are the last thing he sees before pain explodes in his back. He can’t muffle his groan in time, hands flying to his lower back as he aches. Had he been any higher, he would’ve seriously hurt himself ( _why did the principal authorise this anyways? This a war game?)._

He stumbles to his feet, alone, watching as the E Class swarm Isogai, all cheers, all smiles. Happy. Relieved. Excited. They cheer the small, white haired boy as well but it’s Isogai’s victory, over the big bad Asano. The other Virtuoso’s, clearly sore from the impact, surround Gakushuu all panicked and scared. Gakushuu waves a hand dismissively at them, signalling them to help the foreign exchange students instead.

The principal stands up from his seat from the side-lines, his eyes almost pitch black. The sinking feeling returns to Gakushuu’s stomach as the principal beckons him, walking up to his office. He knows what’s coming and somehow that doesn’t make it any easier.

Before he and the 4 foreign exchange students can hobble upstairs, Isogai and Gakushuu lock eyes. Isogai gives the other a curt yet determined nod, eyes steely sharp. It’s in that moment that Gakushuu realises he has lost.

**Author's Note:**

> pog okay now i actually have to go do exams n stuff. un poggers if u ask me. i will see u maybe next week!!!! bye!!!!
> 
> [here's my tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [here's my twitter!](https://twitter.com/waspfactor)
> 
> i hope u enjoyed!!!! next up- angst and post canon stuff. eventually


End file.
